Lasts
by Charan-Amaya
Summary: Once upon a time, he was there-and he disappeared. Yet he'd come back and find her again and again. Through the ages, they'd find each other again and again. (A completed trilogy of fics for HanyouHitokiri after about 8 years). No own RK.


**Lasts**

Memories moved through her mind as if the damn had burst on lives she had lived so many times. There was no knowing where it began, and ended. Japan, the United States, Egypt, Brazil, and so many other nations were recognizable. These places had been her home, once-another life that was so far away from the here and now.

Her heart ached again, as it had many time before now. The same person every time, whether their meeting brief and cut short as it was an eternity ago-or a sweet reunion that lasted their entire lives. This was their fate, wasn't it? Over, and over again.

The cycle had begun anew, and her she was alone.

Where was he?

"Kenshin..." Her voice whispered, a soft wish lost to the wind.

Last life-no? Was it the last life she had run to find him, his family not knowing where he was, and she had never seen him again? Was it this life? Oh, the times like this left her head reeling and her not knowing what exactly was going on. These moments came more and more often as she let herself drift to happier memories, and times where they were together. What seemed to be a moment, or really an eternity? Whatever was it?

_Gunshots. The ground shook. She hid, frightened-but he was out there. Fighting, always fighting. Fighting to find her._

_It shook again. Another explosion. Fear._

_"Kenshin!" She shouted, emerging from what was safety, trying-oh trying so desperately to find her love. Where was he? Could she find him in this, in the darkness? Where the flashes of explosions were the only light she could find?_

_Yes, oh yes she could-he was there. The distance. Every flash showed him closer, she went closer with every step._

_"Kenshin!" She cried, a mixture of desperation and reilef. _

She snapped out of the memory, trying to ground herself back into the today. The sun warmed her, the wind's bite bitter. The list somewhat crumpled up in her hand. Right, right.

_"I'm so sorry, Kaoru." Her best friend held her close, tears had been bright in her eye's too._

_The announcement had given her a shock, but soon tears game. Flowing, a grief that was inevitable so many times before, and now-again. Always again._

_"I am too." She sobbed, but there was always a next time for them. _

Rice. Why was there so many kinds of rice? Jasmine? Long-grain, brown, and of course the ever-famous instant. What did she need? Right, long-grain brown rice. Definitely organic.

The bag hit the metal of the cart with a shaking and rattling thud.

_"Kaoru-dono." He whispered softly, waking his wife. A gentle, tender smile on his lips._

_She had every reason to feel anger, but the gentle look he possessed, and the love in his eyes quelled it, if only for a brief time._

_This moment was treasured, this simple peace. Not oft could they find it, in the many chaotic lives they had shared; just to enjoy the moments like this, together. The times where everything was right in the Universe._

_"MOOOOM." The peace was broken. Another day began._

_The days would always flit passed, when it came time for her to remember. Sometimes it was immediate—as a child she'd be flooded with happy memories of so many lifetimes. Kaoru had found herself more than once playing with a toy and then suddenly in tears as everything flowed back at once. _

_Other times, it was a long, long time before she knew and remembered. So long, well, she was quite close to the end of those days. Yet he had been there, by her side, patient with her until that day came, but wasn't he always? _

_The memories would flit back and forth behind her eyes, sometimes all-consuming no matter what she did. Other times? It would be dreams that brought everything back, a lovely place to visit and remember each and every time. Yet, there would always be new ones to share between them._

_"I do." The words were not a surprised, this was not the first time she had uttered them._

_"I do." His soft return, as he had been asked all the questions—just as she before him._

_They kissed, and oh had this time been just as special as the first, and as magical every single time they were wed. Even if it was merely private vows they shared between each other, instead of a grand ceremony surrounded by the loved ones they had made through their trials. _

_A promise of forever, made over and over again. Through everything that came at them. Even death._

"Kaoru?" A voice asked, beside her. She snapped out of her daze, eyes widened to find that needed almost violet hue staring at her.

The bag he held she had been moments before, the bag of rice she had retrieved earlier just barely peeking out. How long had she been flitting in and out of old memories? He was right before her, as he should be. As he had always been, when able. Kenshin did that, didn't he? Keep that promise, that promise that kept them together not just in this life, or the ones before: but those that would come after until the world ended.

"Kenshin!" Her arms were quick to wrap around, as if to seize him and keep him forever. Close, and safe with her. The sounds of the bag crinkling between them didn't matter, nor did whatever that hit the ground.

"Ah! Yes." Though, she could only feel his smile as he held her close. "This one is here, Kaoru. Always. I promise."

She knew he'd keep the promise, he did always come back to be by her, to be here with her. Even if it was only, briefly-just for a moment. A moment that flitted away, but what lasted, that truly lasted was their love. Throughout all of these lives, through the time and places they had been. That was the one constant: their live.

And forever it would last.


End file.
